Talk:Bianca DeSousa/@comment-6186062-20130518105223/@comment-4441793-20130519105653
Well, I'm against Drianca too; I agree with that point. However, I strongly disagree with everything else you said. Drew doesn't deserve Alli, Bianca OR Katie. While the beginning of Drianca was built on lust and infidelity, it ulimately evolved into a deep, unconditional love on Bianca's part. The first thing I want to address is Dralli aka "the-three-years-ago-borderline-irrelevant-ship-that-nobody-gives-a-fuck-about-anymore". If Drew hadn't cheated on Alli with Bianca, there STILL wouldn't be any fairytale endging for Dralli; he would've cheated on Alli with someone else. Yes, you can argue that Bianca came on to him ''but unless she put a gun to his head and told him to give her his little triflin' dick to suck then he's still very much at fault. I'm aware that you're not putting ''all ''the blame on Bianca(or at least, I hope not) but I just wanted to make it known that Dralli didn't have a chance in hell of surviving as a couple, whether Bianca interfered or not. Drew was bound to take Alli's heart and SHIT ON IT the same way he did to EVERY bitch he dated after her.....and I'll gladly get into all of that. Although the way Drianca first got together was under some disgusting, deceitful circumstances, Bianca's physical/sexual attraction turned into something REAL. NO GIRL would put up with the things she put up with concerning Drew just because she "liked the way his dick tasted". Bianca was not the "reason" why Drew got into all the trouble with the gang. For crying out loud, the girl was nearly RAPED in an alley by her douchebag ex; therefore, Drew(like any self-respecting boyfriend) came to her rescue. While attempting to save Bianca, he got his ass beat by Anson and he most likely would've gotten murdered if Bianca hadn't killed him. So, Drew TRIED to save her but she SUCCEEDED in saving him. Vince was aware of everything that went down in that alley and he (ab)used it to his advantage. He forced Bianca to sell drugs for him and he ''raped her! If you give someone an ultimatum of "Have sex with me or I'll kill your boyfriend", it IS rape. So, Bianca agreed to do it because she didn't want Drew to die but all his selfish ass could think about was "Bianca was the reason why he got into so much trouble with the gang", as YOU put it. So, Drew moved on to Katie, who restored nothing but peace, stability and happiness into his life and kindly HELPED him deal with the trauma of everything that went down with Anson and Vince's gang. Poor Bianca. What was she doing in the meantime besides BEING PHYSICALLY AND SEXUALLY ABUSED? The girl was scared out of her fucking mind! But she did ALL OF THIS out of her love for a guy who could think of no one but HIMSELF. And guess what? If Drew hadn't got all cocky and started power-tripping from his new mixed-martial arts talent, he probably NEVER would have faced down Vince and Bianca would probably still be stuck with that piece of shit until she helped HERSELF. Okay, as much as I hate Drew, I really don't ''want to downplay the fact that he saved Bianca from Vince(after what took forever); I KNOW he cares about Bianca. Hell, I'll even say now that he LOVES Bianca. But, we are gonna TALK about how much Drew loves Bianca. Drew suddenly decided to end a stable, loving relationship with Katie because he loves Bianca. He USED Katie while he needed her and got the poor girl to fall madly in love with his ass, only to return to Bianca(who was finally getting her life back on track) because he finally "realized" that it was Bianca he truly loved the whole time. Mind you, love ain't mean SHIT to him when Bianca was just as vulnerable as he was in Now or Never but now that the problem(Vince) has gone away forever, it's all good now and he could just up and give a wonderful girl like Katie his ass to kiss? Get the fuck out of here, Drew! He couldn't even be a MAN and tell Katie that he wants to end the relationship with her because he is still in love with Bianca. Oh wait, I'm wrong; he did do that! But guess what? That was AFTER he kissed Bianca. That was AFTER Bianca ''told him to stay by Katie's side when she was being sent to rehab to battle her painkiller addiction. So, if Bianca was a selfish little bitch like Drew, she could have had him back RIGHT THEN AND THERE. But she did what she does BEST and put other people's feelings before her own. She told Drew to look out for Katie until she gets better. So, time passes and Katie returns to school. Drew finally tells her the truth and dumps her for Bianca like he planned to do months ago. Great! Mission accomplished, Drew! You got rid of Katie and you got Bianca back! But as soon as he gets a little beer in his system(which was no excuse for his actions), he HAS SEX with the broken-hearted girl that he JUST DUMPED and then brags about it like the arrogant, self-centered, scumbag, lying ass, ratchet ass, whack ass, dirty ass, stinky ass, ignorant ass, bum ass, hoe ass, slut ass, bitch ass, punk ass, foul ass, triflin', douchebag, gutterslime, horseshit, grimy, bottom of the barrel motherfucker that he is! So, he not only hurt Katie but he also hurt Bianca by cheating on her with the girl that he just dumped for her! Like, who does that? And what SENSE does that even make? Well, Drew has never been the sharpest tool in the shed but DAMN! Bianca forgives him, takes him back and sticks by him through EVERYTHING because she LOVES him. That's why they're still together.....because he means the world to HER, no matter how many times he stepped on her heart. Bianca should have left his ass a long motherfucking time ago but like in many relationships, love isn't rational or practical. Again, we agree on ONE THING. We are AGAINST Drianca but at the end of the day, my reasons are a whole lot different than yours.